


Pyra Enters the Devildom

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Autism, Gen, Meeting the brothers, OC, pyra - Freeform, pyra is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Pyra has just received a letter requiring her mandatory participation in an exchange program in... HELL?!?!
Kudos: 9





	Pyra Enters the Devildom

“Hey, I’m home,” Pyra yells as she walks into her house. She shares it with some witches who took her in after she left home. They run an apothecary from the house, so Pyra rooms upstairs.  
“There’s a letter for you on the table,” Agatha, one of the witches, calls back to her.  
“Thanks,” Pyra says as she picks up the letter. The envelope is tan and a real seal with a goat pattern adorns the back. There is nothing on the front of the envelope except her name, written in perfect calligraphy. _What in the fresh hell is this?_ she thinks, walking up the stairs to her room. She sets down her bag and sits down on her bed, carefully lifting the seal to open the envelope. She pulls out the piece of paper inside and unfolds it. It is written in the same perfect calligraphy as was on the envelope.

_Dear Pyra,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you will be participating in an exchange program for the upcoming academic year. You are one of two human students to be chosen to spend a year in the Devildom. This year will be spent at the Royal Academy of Diavolo (RAD) where you will participate in classes alongside your demon peers. We hope that you will enjoy this experience and we are excited to have you with us._

_You will be retrieved from your home in one week. We recommend that you get your affairs in order before then. Your participation in this program is mandatory._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Diavolo_

“Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell did I just read?” Pyra mumbles, trying to comprehend what has just been required of her. She sets the letter down on her bed and stands up to pace, flapping her arms in agitation. She shakes her head violently, “I’m literally being told to spend a year in Hell. What did I do to deserve this?”

After a short panic attack, Pyra relaxes and begins thinking through what she will need to get figured out before she can leave for a year. She also knows that she can’t tell anyone where she’s going, so she’ll have to lie to everyone, and she hates lying. This is going to be a rough week.

Pyra’s bags are packed and her affairs are in order, so now she just has to wait. She is expecting that someone will come to the front door, so she’s waiting in the foyer with her luggage. All of a sudden, the world goes dark for a moment before Pyra finds herself laying on the floor of a different room, one she’s never seen before.  
“Hello,” she hears, prompting her to frantically look for the source of the voice. Her eyes settle on a large man in a red uniform.  
“Who the hell are you?” she asks, still trying to regain her bearings.  
The man laughs, “I’m Lord Diavolo, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Not likewise,” Pyra retorts, finally rising off the floor. She has to crane her head up to look at the man, who seems to be at least a foot taller than her.  
Another man speaks up from behind her, “You shouldn’t talk to the Demon Lord like that, Pyra.”  
Pyra turns around to see a man with black hair and red, piercing eyes. “And who are you exactly?” she asks, becoming more annoyed by her confusion.  
The man introduces himself, “My name is Lucifer, I am-”  
“Lucifer! You’re literally Satan! What the hell is this?” she screams, her face beginning to turn red.  
“Actually, I’m Satan,” a blonde-haired man says from his place next to her.  
“For the love of all that is Holy will someone please explain what the hell is going on?” Pyra exclaims.  
The man who introduced himself as Satan frowns, “Nothing Holy can reach you here, Pyra.”  
“Oh shut up,” she says, clearly not in the mood for his attitude.  
Lord Diavolo speaks up, “Allow me to explain the situation. You have been chosen as one of the exchange students from the human world to spend a year in the Devildom. We also have angels staying with us. Some demons and humans are in the Celestial Realm, and some demons and angels are in the human realm. This exchange program is meant to be a way to improve relations between the three realms.”  
“And who was the dumbass who thought this bullshit up?” Pyra asks, her hands clenched in tight fists by her sides.  
“That would be me,” Lord Diavolo explains.  
“Ah jeez, okay, fine, so who are the rest of you?” she asks, gesturing to the 7 other demons in the room.  
Lucifer answers, “As you already know, my name is Lucifer, I am the Avatar of Pride.”  
A white-haired demon says, “I’m Mammon, Avatar of Greed.”  
“I’m Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy,” a purple-haired demon says quietly.  
Satan speaks up, “You already know my name, I’m the Avatar of Wrath.”  
A very dramatic-looking demon says cheerfully, “I’m Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust.”  
“I’m Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony,” a red-haired demon says before elbowing the sleeping demon next to him. Beelzebub whispers something in the sleepy demon’s ear.  
“I’m Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth,” the demon says, wiping sleep from his eyes.  
Lucifer explains, “We are Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Seven Princes of Hell.”  
“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Why the hell did you pick me?” Pyra asks, a bit calmer now that she knows who she’s dealing with.  
“That’s a story for another time,” Lucifer says curtly.  
Pyra laughs, “Is he always this stiff?”  
“Yes,” all six other brothers say in unison.  
Lucifer rolls his eyes, “Come, I want to show you where you’ll be staying during your visit.”  
He rests a hand on her back to guide her and she jumps away and swats his arm, “Don’t touch me!”  
Lucifer grits his teeth, “Did you just hit me?”  
“Sorry, I’m just weird about being touched. You might want to be careful doing that in the future, I could accidentally burn you,” Pyra says.  
“Noted,” Lucifer says, gesturing for her to follow him as he walks to their destination.

They arrive outside a large building and Lucifer says, “This is the House of Lamentation. You will be living here for the duration of your stay.”  
Pyra enters the building hesitantly, flapping her arms as her anxiety spills over.  
“You should probably keep still, you’re trying to make a good first impression,” Lucifer chastises.  
“Well when you figure out how to cure my autism, I’ll stop stimming. Deal?” Pyra spits, glaring at him before letting her eyes wander.  
Lucifer takes a deep breath to ground himself before leading her into the house.


End file.
